


usual spot

by kananmtsura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kananmtsura/pseuds/kananmtsura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A braiding person B’s hair while person B works on a project (no really it became a lot more than that lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	usual spot

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine!!

Dia presses the heel of her palm against her eyes in frustration. She sets the pen aside, eyeing the never-ending pile of paper works in front of her. She’d been here for about… 3 hours? And the stacks seemed intent on keeping her in the student council room for as long as possible. She loves being the president of the Student Council. She really does. But there are days when work just gets too much and she regrets filing that application and campaigning for votes. Unfortunately, it was one of those days. It also doesn’t help the fact that Ruby’s suddenly gung-ho over joining the school idols and she always has to be the one to tell their parents that she’s coming home late, and she also has to be the one who makes sure Ruby’s safe. She loves her baby sister. But she was hogging all the time. The time that she spends waiting for Ruby when their practice is late, is the time that she used to do and possibly finish all of her homeworks. She even started doing extra work in lunch, just so she could finish the deadlines and stuffs that needed her approval and signature. Honestly, she might go insane.

…. and then there’s Mari. Mari’s back. Mari who left two years ago. Mari who left a huge gaping hole in Dia’s life. Mari who suddenly came waltzing back in her life without a warning and wow, she’s so wasn’t prepared. Mari who apparently she forgot to text back two hours ago, asking her to have lunch with her at “their usual spot”. The usual spot that stopped being “their usual spot” the moment Mari left. Crap. The blonde was probably waiting, still. She figured Mari would eventually get tired, just like she did waiting for the blonde to come back. That’s not an excuse to not answer her texts though. Dia was about to reach for her phone when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Mari, who was plaguing her thoughts not more than three minutes ago, pokes her head in, “Hi. Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Mari pushes the door fully, allowing herself in. The blonde stopped a foot away from her, scanning the scattered papers on the brunette’s desk, “You missed lunch.”

“Yeah.” Dia shrugs, “Didn’t noticed the time.”

Mari sighs, “You look tired.”

“That’s because I am.” It came out harsher than Dia intended to.

“Then you need to take a break,” Mari says gently, patient as ever. “Did you got my text?”

“I did.” Dia bit her lip, “I was busy, I’m sorry.”

“Too busy that you didn’t even bother to send a quick reply? I waited.” Mari’s tone wasn’t accusatory, just plain sad and tired.

Dia scoffs; Oh no. She wasn’t allowed to talk about waiting. She wasn’t allowed to do that when that’s what Dia’s been doing the moment the blonde stepped out of her life. Her voice was incredulous when she speaks. “That’s rich coming from you.” 

Mari closes her eyes at the inevitable jab. She took a sharp intake of breath, the exhaustion taking over her face. She looks vulnerable and small. A stark contrast to the Mari who literally flew down here in her own damn helicopter with her head held high a week ago.“Dia, can we just— can we just forget for a second that you’re mad at me? I know it’s a really shitty thing to ask. I just really— “ She licks her lips, looking helpless and frustrated. “I want to spend time with you without arguing.”

Dia gapes. She wasn’t expecting that. She expected rage. She expected lashing. She would even accept an insult. Just not that… but who was she kidding? Mari had always been the sweet and patient one. A little annoying, but always a sweetheart. Guilt crept inside her.

Green eyes softened, and the venom in her tone vanished. “I’m sorry. I didn’t ignored your texts. My hands were really tied up, there’s just so much to do and deadlines are catching up.”

Mari stepped behind her. The brunette can smell the blonde’s perfume at the sudden close proximity when she leaned to look over Dia’s shoulder. An odd mixture of honey and tea. “Can I help?”

“No. It’s okay.” She sees the blonde frown, and Dia was quick to amend. “Not because I don’t want to! I’m almost done anyway.”

Mari’s lips curved into a slow smile before straightening her posture, “Okay.” She gathered the brunette’s locks in her hand instead, and starts running a gentle hand through it.

Dia immediately flinched at the touch. She was about to turn around but Mari’s quick hands stopped her, placing a gentle but firm hands on her shoulders. “Relax. Not mad at me, remember? It’s just Dia and Mari from two years ago. Not the Dia and Mari who hates each other now. Actually, it’s one-sided because Mari doesn’t hate the Dia now.”

Dia snorted at the blonde’s words. “Please stop talking like that. It’s really weird.”

Mari’s laugh rang through the air. That quick giggly laugh that she was almost sure she would never hear again. Dia lets her eyes fall shut, finally allowing herself to succumb at the sensation of Mari’s soft hands.

“Remember when I used to be jealous of your hair?”

Dia can feer herself smile. “Yeah, and I don’t understand why.”

She can hear the pout in Mari’s voice, “But it’s so pretty and long and dark!”

“Are you kidding me? Mine’s too plain and boring. Yours is always glowing and blonde!”

“Exactly my point! Do you have any idea how much I have to deal with blonde jokes on a daily basis? It’s awfully exhausting.”

Dia can’t help it. She lets out a short laugh. “No way! Really?”

“Don’t laugh!” Mari pinches her shoulders playfully, “It was awful.”

Dia missed this. She missed her. Oh God, she missed her. They continue like this for a while in silence. Eventually, Dia resumes her work and halfway through it, Mari starts braiding her. She never once complained, even though sometimes the blonde would tug a little too hard and Mari in turn never once interrupted her. It struck Dia just how familiar the situation right now is. They used to do this a lot back then too.

“I’m done.” Dia caps the pen back once she’s finished signing all the papers.

“That’s good. I am too.” Mari snatches a hair tie from her wrist, tying it at the end of Dia’s braid. “Anyway, before I forget.” She thrusts her hand inside the pockets of her skirt as Dia scrunches her brows in confusion. The blonde brandished an energy bar from it. She was holding it up in the air as if it was her most prized possession. “Tada!”

“For me?” Dia would laugh at the absurdity of it all if she wasn’t just so goddamned… touched.

“Yep.” Mari waves a dismissive hand, “I know it’s not much but that’s what the stupid vending machine gave me. I was aiming for the crackers, the one you oddly find delicious.”

Dia rolls her eyes playfully, “Only you would blame a harmless vending machine for your mistake. Only you.”

Mari shrugs but there was a smile tugging at her lips, “I should let you go. I gotta head back at my office too. I just snuck out to deliver you lunch.”

“I would hardly consider this lunch.” Dia scrunches her nose playfully, holding up the one granola bar in her hand.

“Hey, watch it.” Mari squinted her eyes, but there wasn’t a bite in her tone. “ You know what they say. It’s the thought that counts.”

“No, but seriously. Thank you.” She covered Mari’s hand on her shoulder with her own, squeezing it gratefully and Mari squeezes back. The blonde slowly stepped back, letting her hand fall from the brunette’s shoulders before fully turning away. She was halfway out of the door when the green eyed girl’s voice stopped her.

“Hey Mari?”

The blonde halted her steps, turning around as she raised her eyebrows in question, “Hmm?”

“Let’s do lunch tomorrow. At our usual spot.”

The smile that took over the blonde’s face was so bright it was almost blinding, “I’ll be waiting.” And then she was gone.

—

Mari’s trek towards the Director’s office was silent but it was abruptly stopped short as soon as she feels the buzz from her phone. She grabs the device from the pockets of her blazer. It was a reply from Dia. 

_Dia doesn’t hate the Mari now either. She just missed her._

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr ( kananmtsura.tumblr.com) come say hi!!


End file.
